Fck the Bookstore
by suizome
Summary: The trio are forced to do their research in a bookstore where Castiel and Dean encounter the book "Go the F*ck to Sleep"


It had been a strange but simple day of events as they had dealt with another strange monster that had popped up out of nowhere and managed to escape the deadly hunters' grips.

The Winchester brother's and hunter-in-training entered the populated bookstore that had weird paintings of dead authors painted against the wall. The music in the room it's typical guitar coffee soft alternative that made Dean cringe, wondering why he had followed Sam into the book store.

Apparently, this strange suburban city artificially green thanks to millions of tax dollars of sprinkler systems running through out the ground couldn't be any cheaper. Who had heard of a library AND A HOTEL with so many censorship blocks that it had caused their research to have to be conducted in some stupid coffee book store? Not only that, but everything fucking closed by eleven except the three bars with in a fifty mile radius! How did anyone have fun in this stupid place?

Dean watched as Sam sat himself against the wall, a green tea steaming next to him as the blue screen glowed gently against his face. Well, Sam seemed to adjust to his surroundings well enough... Dean soon realized that this was the first time in a bookstore, meaning, a socially inadequate, hunter wannabe angel would probably get in trouble. Sighing, he turned his head around only to catch a glimpse of a gently tattered, tan trenchcoat whisk around the busy corners of the book store.

Following in that direction to keep an eye on the angel, he found himself loosing Castiel within the surprisingly large crowd of people. Dean had almost forgotten it was the day after Thanksgiving, making it one of the busiest freaking days of the year. Squinting his gaze through the muddle of people, he soon found Cas sitting on the floor in the uncrowded children's section with a picture book in hand under the only wood paneled wall covered in painted trees and butterflies.

As Dean slowly approached the angel, he stopped still too far away to see the title of the mysterious dark blue book but able to see the goofy look on the angel's face. The man's blue eyes wider than a semi for several moments before shaking his head and blinking in recovery only to be followed up by the squint of confusion.

Several overprotective mothers who had their children sitting in the section had slowly began to drag their sons and daughters away from the angel, they're own curious eyes wide trying to get a better look inside. He supposed it was just because it was a grown man, by himself sitting around a bunch of kids was unsettling for moms and decided he probably needed to pull the angel away before causing a ruckus.

Walking over, his faint shadow laid over Cas, causing the angel to snap out of his reading and look up at him, still looking perplexed. Dean then moved behind Cas, still standing, his hands folded as the angel went back to studying the seemingly innocent picture of brightly painted kittens curled under a heavy blanket with black text above the page.

"I am confused Dean... wouldn't the best way of settling your child to bed not telling them to fucking sleep?"

Dean's eyes wide, he grabbed the book closing the pages to reveal the dark blue cover. It seemed innocent enough, just a family of tigers and their cubs laying in the moonlight. It wasn't until he read the title where the moon shone it wrote "Go the F*ck to Sleep"

Giving his own perplexed stare, he grabbed the angel by the collar and place the book in under his own arm, "Cas you're a real idiot you know that?"

Cas face seemed to mix suddenly with surprise and frustration at the insult. Pulling the book from Dean's arm only to be pulled back by Dean's heavy grip in the binding. Glaring at Dean like a stubborn child he heard the angel growl in his gruff voice, "I don't see why! I was simply making an inquiry about the parent's intent of speaking crudely to his child. I hardly believe Fuck is..."

"Shut up Cas!" Dean ordered pulling back on the binding trying to get the angel to let got of the book. However, after another angered tug back by Cas, there was suddenly a noise that caused them both to stop. It was the sound of the front cover ripping off.

Dean staring at the mess he saw Cas's face towards the book turn from a growling anger to a sudden guilt. Gently picking up the book in his arms, Castiel could only stare at the limping broken book that was cradled in his hands.

Before Dean could say anything, there was the sound of a woman in a casual business suit, her sloppy black slacks forced in anger as the woman said, "I hope you're going to be paying for that!"

After waiting in line for several hours, Castiel and Dean not able to look at one another as they were watched carefully under the glaring four eyes, they eventually got to the line and paid for the book. Sam, finishing his research they threw the book in the back and went after Persephone who was harvesting souls for Hades.

That night, as they all managed to settle into their last night in the Hotel, he noticed the unsettling silence between him and Castiel. The book now resting broken, inside the trash can, Castiel asleep, turned away from Dean's gaze. Dean flicked on the light and grabbed the pieces of the book from bag filled with greasy burger wrappers. Wiping off the grease with his shirt, he went out to the nearest drug store (because hell there would be convenience stores open) and bought some tape. Wrapping it up as he returned, he sat himself in the corner by the desk light curled up in a lounge chair, he only chuckled to himself as he flipped through each hilarious page until finally Dean fell asleep book hiding under his coat.


End file.
